SasuSaku Transparent Love
by Denise-san
Summary: This is my first story here so tell me what do you think!
1. Hello Seattle, hello problems!

Prologue

Sakura Haruno is a seventeen years old girl who has a hard life. After her mother is promoted, she is forced to move in Seattle. But once she arrives in her new home, she feels that something is wrong. And she's right because she discovers a secret room and then she finds out that she can talk to ghosts. After she met Sasuke Uchihas ghost, a eighteen years old boy, she falls in love with him. But their "love" is forbidden and full of obstacles. Finding a terrible secret that will change her opinion about life, Sakura takes a crazy decison that will shock everyone.

A story about life and her difficulties, where reality is mixed with fiction!

Chapter I: Hello Seattle, hello problems!

Sakura P.O.V

"I'm coming, Mom! I was checking if we got everything!" I said and then I wiped the tears from my eyes and I went downstairs, but not before I looked at my room again. I can't believe I'm leaving after I lived here seventeen years. This is the room where I used to cry if a boy broke up with me or where I used to jump like I was crazy if one of the boys that I liked invited me to a walk in the park.

I pushed these thoughts out of my head when I saw a worried expression on my mothers face and then I tried to smile, but it came out like a grin. I don't want to leave, not now!

"It will be okay, my dear. You'll love Seattle. Plus all the high schools fought for you and your big grades."

This time I smiled for good because I want to make my mother happy. I tried to be happy because she was promoted as a photographer and now I had the opportunity to fulfill my dream. I want to become a journalist and one day I'll write a book.

I never got to answer to what my mother said because the car was waiting for us and I had to help with the the driver started the car I looked again to the place where I lived for seventeen years, the place that I used to call home. It was very hard to leave. But life goes on and I had to go in a new city.

In the airport I haven't talked to my mother because I was too lost to say something. So I took my headphones and I started listening to music, thinking about my new school and my new friends.

Later

After 2 hours in the plane, we finally arrived. The car was waiting for us, so I didn't have time to watch the place. The road to my new house was long and boring. I was tired of my mother flirting with the driver.

And yes, your probably wondering what happened to my father. I don't know my father, my mother said he died when I was little because of cancer and everytime I asked about him she tried to change the subject. She makes me think that she hides something but I never dared to ask what.

The new house was very beautiful and it was more welcoming than our tiny house. When I came here for the first time I had a stupid feeling that someone is watching me but I thought it was only in my imagination. Then I went to my room and I started to unpack. After I put my clothes in the closet, my phone rang. I tried to answer but when I was heading for the phone I slipped and then I hit the wall. I do not know why or how I did but a door opened. I realized that it was a secret room and then I walked in.


	2. Stay away from me, or I'll stab you!

Sakura P.O.V

That room was very dark, and the air was unbreathable. The only window was covered in different newspapers and boards. I decided to take them off and open it to let the air enter the room. The road to the window was quite hard because I couldn't see anything in the dark and I stumbled upon objects. I finally managed to get there and then I removed the boards letting the light enter . I looked through the room and then I realized that this looks like a closet or that kind of place where you can hide when you need silence or you want to be alone. There was just a rug, a few chairs and a cabinet. I went to the cabinet and I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Of course it's locked, it has a padlock! " I said in my mind.

"Damn! I yelled, and then the echo answered me more angry. I was very curious to find out what's behind that door. And then I remembered something: my mother. I went downstairs and then I entered the kitchen where I found my mom arranging some pans. When she saw me she asked me if everything is okay. I nodded, telling her that I'm okay and then I remembered why I came here.

"Mom, do you remember when you told me that you have a key but you don't know what door opens?"

"Yes, my dear, is on the string of keys in the hall. But why do you need it?"

I didn't answer her question, I just went and searched the key! In the end I found it and then I went back to my room. When I arrived at the cabinet I tried to insert the key in the padlock, but, of course, that did not work. I was so nervous that I decided to go to plan B. I was going to break the door because the padlock seemed very old and weak. I took a fight position trying to intimidate the cabinet ( even if that was impossible) and I kicked so hard that the padlock flew through the room and it was very close to hit ... a boy?

He was tall and kinda skinny but from what I saw he was going to the gym quite often. He had black hair and black eyes and he wore black jeans and blue sneakers. But it doesn't matter right now! The question is how did he entered into my house?

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I asked with a serious voice, but he wasn't scared at all. I lifted the string with keys from the floor, I chosed the longest key and then I turned to him in a sign of "Stay away or I'll stab you with the key." I think I'm crazy because I can't kill someone with a key, only if you make him choke it. And then he started to laugh. He was annoying.

"Don't get angry, sweetheart! I'm not going to harm you! Do you think I came here to rob you? What can I steal from you? Your thong panties? Oh, and if you're really going to kill me with that key you better think again."

"I'm not your sweetheart! And you know, I don't think that you'll look good in my thong panties!"

"Of course you're not mine! But just wait till you get in my bed and we'll talk about this afterwards. And I'm sure that I look better than you in this panties!"

In that moment, I went to him because I wanted to slap him but my hand went ... through him? After this I don't remember anything.

I woke up in my bed with an incredible headache! I stood up very scared.

"What happened?" Then I remembered: the cabinet ... the key ... the padlock ... my hand passing through that boy? How is this possible? I think I have hallucinations! I need some rest because I woke up early this morning. I think it was just a dream! But then, why is that secret room still there? Oh yeah, I forgot about the cabinet!I was curious to see what's there, but then I was interrupted.I got out of bed with the intention of receiving some answers for what happened!However, how I got in bed if I fainted in that room? The answer came quicker than I expected because my mother came in the room and hugged me.

"Sakura, my dear, you woke up! I was so scared. I called the ambulance but they told me that you need some rest." I looked at her confused, not knowing what to say.

"Mom, what happened?"

"I've found you unconscious in this room! It's strange because I didn't know about this place! And I know this house very well because... but she stopped and then she put her hand on her mouth as she was about to reveal a secret. But it doesn't matter right now!"

"Mom, have you seen someone when you found me in that room?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone! Sakura, what happened?"

"Nothing, I think it was just a dream!"

"Ok then! I'm going to prepare the dinner! Come to the kitchen in 10 minutes!"

"Do you need help?"

"No, don't worry! You stay here and rest!"

After my mother left the room, I went to the cabinet! I know is not mine, yet it was my house and I had every right to know anything about my home or those who lived here before me and my mother! So I opened the cabinet and I found some notebooks. I choose the first notebook which was noted with "1934".

When I saw what was on the first page, I almost screamed! It can't be possible...


End file.
